The present invention relates to a multiple-stage, radial flow, catalytic reactor system which is particularly useful in the vapor phase conversion of various hydrocarbon feedstocks. The reactor system provides for the processing of a reactant stream through two or more reactor sections which are vertically spaced in an elongated reactor chamber, said reactant stream being processed by contact with catalyst particles that are movable through said reactor sections as an annular-form bed via gravity flow.
Various hydrocarbon conversion processes have heretofore been effected utilizing a reactor system wherein a reactant stream is processed in radial flow through a vertically positioned annular-form catalyst bed--an arrangement that offers many design and operating advantages, particularly with respect to those hydrocarbon conversion processes that are effected in the vapor phase. In these processes, catalyst particles are typically emplaced in a vertically positioned annular-form catalyst retaining section defined by an inner tubular form catalyst retaining screen (generally supported by a perforated or slotted centerpipe) coaxially disposed within a vertically positioned outer tubular form catalyst retaining screen. Illustrative of the typical types of hydrocarbon conversion processes employing such reactor systems are catalytic reforming, catalytic dehydrogenation of paraffins and catalytic dehydrogenation of alkylaromatics.